Technical Field
The present invention relates to ink, an image forming method, an image forming apparatus, and recorded matter.
Description of the Related Art
Color images can be formed with ease utilizing inkjet recording methods. Therefore, the inkjet recording method is widely and rapidly used reflecting low running costs. However, depending on a combination of ink and recording media, this method causes image deficiencies such as ink blurring, which significantly degrades image quality.
For example, if images are recorded on coated paper for commercial printing or publication printing using fillers such as calcium carbonate and kaolin as a coated layer material, images are blurred significantly or ink density does not demonstrate.
This is because, since, unlike inkjet special paper, coated paper is not designed to absorb a great quantity of ink in a short time, the ink that has not been absorbed in time causes blurring or even if the ink is absorbed in the coated layer, the coloring material in the ink is sealed by a filler having a high shielding property such as kaolin. Therefore, this kind of paper is thought unfit for inkjet recording.
In addition, with regard to ink for inkjet, aqueous pigment ink in which pigment particulates are dispersed in water is now appealing. Pigments have compositions similar to those of coloring materials for use in typical commercial printing ink so that texture of printed matter of the pigment is expected to be close to that of commercial printing. However, if images are printed (recorded) on coated paper for commercial printing or publication printing using pigment ink, the ink is not absorbed in time, causing beading or since drying property is poor, the ink is easily transferred to a transfer roller.